The Mirth
"The Mirth" is an upcoming episode, It is part 2 of "Save Elmore from Joy". It is on demand though. Synopsis Our heroes have to travel to Elmore's Science Lab and must find a way to get past the Joy Zombies to get into the lab. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Banana Joe Penny Miss Simian Sarah Tobias Linto Minor Characters Richard Nicole Marvin The Melting Zombie Patrick Everybody else in Elmore Transcript starts at Elmore Junior High, Joy Zombies are surrounding it Gumball: Alright! Enthusiastically TIME TO GET PAST THESE JOY ZOMBIES! and raises hand, and stays above sound plays Anais: I'm pretty sure that isn't something to be happy about. Gumball: Yeah you're right. down and faceplants up Gumball: Well lets just get this over with. Enthusiastically IT'S TIME! Gotta Think Big" starts playing Sarah: Uh, That's not even a good song for this situation! Gumball: Can we just go with it? I love the tune. a bit of the song Tobias: You're just obsessed with it. Gumball: WHATEVER!!! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT! jumps over Teri as a Joy Zombie, and a bunch of his classmates too Gumball: See this ain't that bad! over a joy zombie and faceplants ''Oww. ''gets up; cuts to first person and Gumball has made it past all the joy zombies. Gumball: Well, I made it! Gumball: Come on you guys! Now or never! Darwin: Well I think it'll take us too much time to just get past so I'd say we'll skip it. says "SKIP!!" to Gumball next to the Elmore Junior High entrance and everybody else are now there at the entrance too. Gumball: Wait, I could've just skipped that? Darwin: Well you don't know much, so I'd say you wouldn't know that. Gumball: Can we just get on with it and get to the lab. Anais: Sure. to everyone running Gumball: Alright, I have no heck of an idea on how to make a potion like this! So Anais, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THE POTION! Anais: What? But I haven't seen what chemicals there are in the lab! I haven't studied every single one! Gumball: THEN PINCH ME! pinches Gumball Gumball: Ow.. Darwin: Why are we still messing around? Gumball: Screams ''I DON'T KNOW! Penny: Don't scream! Gumball: WELL SOMEONE'S TWISTING MY ARM! Penny: I think that's just you. ''in on Gumball's arm, and indeed Gumball is twisting his own arm Gumball: Oh. arrive at Lab Linto: Wait wait wait, There are LOTS of zombies with their nipples out, Do you expect us to be able to get past THAT? Gumball: Of course, I also have some "Act like Gumball" sauce, If you want to get down to my level of stupidity. Sarah: Uh guys? Shouldn't we be getting past the lab? We have 12 minutes for this episode, Let's not waste that extra minute! Gumball: OKAY! Richard Richard: Oww! My belly button hurts! Nicole: Gumball, what the? Gumball: Oh. What have you guys been doing here? And why are you not infected? Richard: These zombies feel weak, So we're just gonna watch My Little Rabbit, Food is lazy! Anais: Could you guys atleast help us!? Richard: Hmm, let's see... Nicole and Richard: Nope! Richard: Now if you excuse us, We're gonna go and watch some TV! and Richard leave the screen Gumball: YOU KNOW WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE! a Zombie Marvin the Zombie: My back! Gumball: Oh uhhh.. Sorry elderly! Darwin, Anais and Penny: Facepalm Gumball: back up Okay okay, Do you WANT me to hit the elderly or not? Even when their zombies?? Miss Simian: YES! OF COURSE! WE NEED TO GET PAST THAT! Darwin: Now can you stop stalling the real action scenes? Gumball: OKAY! Gotta Think Big starts playing Gumball: a Zombie in the eye Ew! Darwin: on top of a pack of Zombies Tobias: a Zombie with Headband This thing might need some cleaning now. Penny: Alright what can I transform into!? into a literal Penny. Oh come on! I guess I need to work with this! into a Zombie's eye Gotcha! Linto: RAGE MOMENT! to Red NOW FOR THE HIT! a Zombie Oh yeah, A critical! Miss Simian: ape and makes monkey noises as hitting a trio of zombies That'll teach them. Sarah: Well since I can't defend myself that much I guess hitting with a Stapler will do so! a zombie head as the zombie faints That'll do! I think. Anais: and hits multiple zombies with ears Yes! Banana Joe: Giggles I'm a banana. behind a zombie as it faints Oops. hit a pack of zombies and You Gotta Think Big stops playing Gumball: That. was. Tobias: AWESOME! Gumball: Don't steal my line! Anais: Seems like there are just 10 zombies left. Gumball: I'll hit 2, and you others hit 1. is seen hitting 2 zombies, The others are seen hitting 1. Gumball: Wait, guys.. Why is this zombie MELTING? Banana Joe: Probably nothing, Come on Gumball! We'll be waiting for you! Melting Zombie: Hey kid. Gumball: to melting zombie Wait what? You can talk? Melting Zombie: Yes, but that's not the point. I swear this, IN A FEW MONTHS, EVERYTHING YOU LOVE, ALL OF IT. WILL BE GONE, THIS PLACE WILL BE LEFT IN ASHES! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING! YOU HAVE NO CHA-- Evaporates Gumball: face That's.... dark.. to others and Gumball runs past the lab entrance. Others: Wait, Gumball! Gumball: stops running Uhh guys... cuts to zombies. Gumball: We have a lot more combat to do. screen appears for 7 seconds, As it fades to Penny's House, Some strange room with lots of chemicals, and a map of Elmore, near a Volcano Figure with no lava in it Patrick: Seems like I need something else to complete this. But I need to collect what forms it... ends. Trivia * This episode was originally titled "The Lab", It was then changed to "The Infectors", But the final name is "The Mirth". * This episode is twelve minutes long due to the scenes where the main characters have to reach the science lab. *The fourth wall is broken multiple times this episode. **The first is when the characters notice "You Gotta Think Big" playing in the background. **The second is when Darwin says that the others getting to the Elmore Junior High should be skipped and Gumball also notices it. ***The third is when Sarah mentions that the episode has 12 minutes instead of the average 11. ****The fourth is when Darwin asks Gumball to stop stalling the action part of the episode. *At the end of the episode, Patrick is seen with a Volcano figure and some chemicals, Possibly foreshadowing the events of "The Eruption." Cultural References *"My Little Rabbit: Food is Lazy" is a clear reference to the 2010 TV series, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App Category:Episodes On-Demand